


【影日】空白行

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 不开窍, 酸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 我宣布影山就是我在这世上异父异母的兄弟，我们的笑永远绑在一起，等一百年后我死了，葬下土地，他的名字也必须要粗体大写刻在我的墓碑上。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	【影日】空白行

**Author's Note:**

> 我：我能搞很酸的影日吗？试试。  
> 认真思考如果这两个人永远都不开窍会是什么样子，日向第一人称。

早上，我在客厅冥想。

另个人的脚步声从我面前路过，拐进厕所，停留片刻后转去厨房，开冰箱，关冰箱，最后又重新回到我面前。他的每一步都像踩在沙滩上一样在我的脑子里留下痕迹，害我的冥想也循着这足迹囿于我们不算大的家里。

“你在做什么？”他问。

我的眼皮跟着跳了一下。“冥想。”我回答。

“冥想，”他重复了一遍，“冥想是什么？”

是思想自由，但此刻我的思想自由已经彻底从家的范围缩窄到了这段对话上。我有点生气了，于是告诉他：“就是不和别人说话。” 

他“哦”了一声，闭了嘴。脚步声从我正前方绕到侧面，最后在我身边停下来。有轻轻的风拂过我的脸，接着另一只膝盖碰到我的膝盖，有意无意和我紧紧挨在一起。困住我的容器被他碰开一个口子，我的思绪跟着滴下来，淌到他的那一边，淌到咖喱、肉包和冰牛奶这些平凡广阔的事情上。

的确没和我说话，但我花宝贵的五分钟清空思绪，并不是为了像现在这样被另个人轻松闯进脑子。我睁开一只眼，看到比我的尺码大上两个X的男人盘腿坐在旁边，睡醒后没严格分好左右的刘海上还挂着洗脸沾上的水。

“你干嘛？”我拿胳膊撞他。

“冥想。”他闭着眼睛。

这不是我第一次发现影山在试图讲笑话。

不行，不能这么说，因为我至今不知道那几次到底是他主动想搞笑，还是一如既往仅仅因为举止笨拙才看起来这么蠢。

但是，偶尔，极其偶尔的时候，影山的嘴里会突然溜出一丁点以前的事，像是“今天你的肚子不痛了吧”之类的。“那个影山”会玩梗已经足够让人震惊了，而他玩的甚至还是怀旧的梗。我缺席的三年好像的确把他本人拨得和从前不完全一样，留给我探险的乐趣。追溯回忆，谈论细节，难道说人从青春期脱离出来后都会得这样的通病，就连影山也没办法例外么？

可惜的是，他的大部分梗只有我能懂。只能让一个人笑并不能算是搞笑大师，他还差得远。

今天黑狼的训练结束得比平时早，我发消息给影山，问他想不想吃咖喱，想的话我去买材料。影山回复我说想，然后又说，你来找我吧，等会儿一起回家。

把“来接我”说得这么冠冕堂皇，真够不客气的。但想来，这家伙从十五六岁起对我就都是这副态度，到现在六七年，好像本来也没必要再装什么客气。我把骂他的话写了又删，最后还是认命，单单回复说好。

阿德勒的训练馆在另一边，和黑狼训练馆、我们家可以在地图上画成一个挺规整的等边三角。我拎着食材到训练区门口的时候，影山他们正好从体育馆里出来。我挥了下手，星海前辈和牛岛前辈看到了，也远远地跟我打招呼。影山向前辈们微微鞠躬，把下巴埋进衣领里，从人群中脱出来，一路小跑到我身边。

“咖喱。”我把提着的购物袋展示给他看。

“哦。”他在我旁边慢慢走着。

他的反应有点不对劲。我长了个心眼往旁边看，果然看到有个女孩子拎着礼物袋子犹犹豫豫地看着这边。

女孩子挺漂亮的，可是和我对上视线后马上慌张地撤开了，像是看到了什么不该看到的东西。我顿了一下，看了看自己手里充满居家气息的购物袋，总算反应过来这是怎么一回事。

被骗了。我咬牙切齿抬腿踢了影山一脚，压低声音吼道：“我还要找女朋友的啊！”

影山咋舌躲开，说：“没说不让你找吧？”

我没吭声，心里却想，说不说有什么区别吗，反正你永远拿我当挡箭牌，我也至今都没交过女朋友。影山飞雄是和以前有些不一样，但他的礼貌谦逊还是统统都对我不作数，碰到这种事，他利用起我来简直得心应手，毫无愧疚。

类似的事最早发生在高一，2月14日情人节，晨练完我和影山去储物柜拿东西。他正在犯困，抬手打开自己的柜子，一盒巧克力跟着滑下来，包装的尖角正好砸中额头。

影山就是有这种本事，把原本挺浪漫的事弄得莫名好笑。我在旁边捂着嘴乐得不行，影山看了我一眼，把那盒巧克力捡起来递给我，问：“你要吃吗？”

我愣了一下，反问：“这可是女孩子送的欸？”

“这个我当然知道。”他皱着眉，“但我不爱吃甜的。”

我不是这个意思，可他这么说过之后，我竟然也不想反驳。这样也好，影山和爱情是绝缘的，他赢了我，却不知道自己赢了我，于是我就像作弊一样和他维持表面的平手。至于女孩子的心意，反正冷血分享巧克力的是影山不是我，我假装不知道应该也不会太过分。

那天之前我们年级的英语老师请过一天的病假，所以三班的英语课进度要比我们班早一点，作业也比我们写得早。第二节下课，我去三班教室叫影山，影山从里面慢吞吞地走出来，手里拎着一个袋子，里面放的巧克力竟然不止早上那一盒。

“我在想，”他当着走廊那么多人的面对我说，“你不要的话，夏要不要？”

许多人的眼睛都望了过来。我假装没听见，对影山摊开手，说：“快点，早上说好的，英语作业。”

影山“哦”了一声，从袋子最底下抽出自己的本子，卷成一卷抽在我摊开的手心上。我把本子抢过来，拽着他藏进楼梯间，趴在自己膝盖上埋头苦抄他那本已经被老师改过的英语作业。影山安静地坐在我旁边，手指戳进那袋子巧克力里挑挑拣拣，突然转头问我：“你想吃榛仁的还是夹心的？”

我正忙着抄作业，随口就回答说：“都行。”

“……不许都行。”他不耐烦地把手放进袋子里搅了搅，最后随便捡了一颗，剥开包装纸硬塞进我嘴里。心型的巧克力在我嘴里化开，甜甜的，腻得我舌头和牙齿都粘在一起。

“还要吗？”影山问我。

我点点头，在愧疚和嫉妒中找到一个平衡，心安理得地把他潜在的恋情全部吃下去，不留一点痕迹。

拎着晚饭的食材来接人下班，想想是挺暧昧的，但我猜影山那个榆木脑子应该没考虑那么多，他大概只是单纯觉得有我陪着就不会被人单独拦下来。

仔细清算，他的这份迟钝不知道拖累了我多少。月岛从高中就一直骂我和影山关系恶心，我搬来和影山一起住的时候，他甚至在送来的乔迁礼上贴了纸条，写的“百年琴瑟”。月岛都这样，更不必说其他人。我曾经好奇搜过我和影山的名字的组合，顺藤摸瓜一路点击，竟然牵扯出一整段由旁观者在我和影山之间补充上的罗曼蒂克，荡气回肠，婉转动人，贯穿我的人生始终，唯一的缺点就是我本人毫不知情。

那是冬天，周末的下午，我坐在暖炉前滑着鼠标，在一大段文字中看到被陌生人整理分类的乌野的旧照片：我和影山十七岁，穿着运动服，脸颊绯红，勾肩搭背，像两枝同根抽出的枝条。这张照片连我自己都没见过，它和那些真真假假的故事掺在一起，好像是我坚实回忆里被故意忘掉的某一段。

我有些错乱，坐直了一些，错开电脑屏幕偷偷看暖炉对面的影山。他正贴在桌面上睡觉，和旧照片里一样脸颊通红，高中毕业后留长的头发偏向同一侧，柔软地垂在脸侧。

有一瞬间我觉得他像是襁褓里的婴儿，因为什么都不知道，所以麻烦别人也显得天经地义。他把女生送的巧克力给我吃，他和我亲密地住在一起——他把我的世界打结，然后留我一个人在微妙的不顺畅里忐忑反省。

影山睡得很香，现在把他吵醒，少不了要被他臭骂一通。但我没在意，还是把旁边盘子里的新鲜橘子拿起来搁在他脸上，橘子屁股挨着橘子叶子，一个一个摇摇晃晃地叠起来。

橘子很凉，影山的鼻子皱了一下，从睡梦中撩开一只眼睛的眼皮，半眯着眼睛看向我。

“你在干什么？”他没睡醒的声音像含着什么东西。

“垒镜饼。”我说。

影山没听懂，皱着眉坐起来，猝不及防被我辛苦垒好的橘子们挨个砸中额头。

这场面和我料想的一模一样，我乐了，护着脑袋滚到暖炉底下，竭尽全力不让影山逮住我。我这行为大概挺恶劣的，但是我也仅仅在自己大笑的间隙短暂反省了一下，压根没有想过要改正。

就好像我虽然因为真假的故事忐忑，却从来都没发过推解释我和影山不是情侣，就好像月岛的那张字条被我提前揭下来，放进抽屉不让影山看到，碰到和影山有关的事情，我总是要变得莫名其妙，多此一举。

高三的时候，我和影山曾经详细地策划过我们的毕业旅行。

排球部同年级五个人，其他三个都忙着考大学，有闲心思考这些事的只有我和影山。我从地理老师那借了一张日本地图铺在桌子上，从地点到行程，每一步都仔细地推敲过，而影山则搬了把椅子坐在我对面，在瞌睡和清醒间摇摆不定，懒洋洋地贡献些“冲绳太热”、“东京去过了”之类烦人的建议。

等我们终于拟定出一个皆大欢喜的目的地时，阿德勒那边突然来了通知，让影山毕业后直接去俱乐部参加适应训练。武田老师找过来，把通知念给影山听，而我就坐在影山旁边，前一秒还在和他为到时候住什么样的旅馆大打出手。

影山愣了下，转头看向我。我也看向他。我们的计划就像我考试时写的那些答案，好像是对的，但到最后总会走到得不了分的岔路里去。

“抱歉。”影山小声和我说。

他很少向我道歉，而且次次都很真心，但我每次听到影山道歉，都会握着拳头恳切期望这是最后一次。

但最后我拿笔尾噔噔噔敲桌子，对他说：“这也没办法啦。”

这样也好，剩四个人，半路打车也只要一辆。月岛乐得轻松，对我说：“影山没来，你也消停了一点，真是谢天谢地。”我想不到反驳的话，没有吭声，于是谷地便敏感地从副驾驶扭头看我，问：“日向玩得不开心吗？”

这倒不至于。我摇头，干脆地回答：“怎么可能不开心。”

旅行的最后一晚，山口查到郊外有流星雨，于是我们提早退了酒店，跟着别的游客一起爬上附近的山顶野营。我坐在帐篷门口，感到植物的潮意都粘在我的鞋底。之前总在平原逛，现在一下子到了山，竟然有点回家了的错觉。

山口问我，流星来了想许什么愿望。我掰着指头数，说，也不多，自己去巴西顺利，爸妈身体健康，妹妹学业有成，就这些。

山口又问：“不谈恋爱？”

我想了想，回答：“这个不急。”

山口点点头，说：“行，就算这样，你也已经要蛮多颗流星了。”

从小到大，过年的时候我被妈妈带去庙里祈福，都会被妈妈叮嘱说，许愿的时候要好好地报上住址和名字，免得神灵错认。祈福每年都会去，一年见一次神灵都记不住我，那几万几亿年才飞过来一次的流星就更记不住我了吧。我这么想着，当晚很早就在心里排练，把自己的身份精简到每一个字，再用最快的速度从我的脑子里一遍遍播放过去。

可等到凌晨，流星雨真的来临的时候，我的准备还是没能派上用处。我看到远处天空有微弱的光亮划过，花了零点几秒感慨它漂亮，又花了零点几秒反应这是流星雨，然后才手忙脚乱地去想之前临时抱佛脚在脑子里演练过的身份简介。

我叫日向翔阳，日向翔阳……呃，然后呢？

流星消失得飞快，忍者暗器似的，根本等不及我自报家门。我慌了，眼睛随便抓住某道拖在最后还没消失的尾巴，连完整的话都来不及组织，只在脑子里零星划过几个概念。

我，影山，排球，赢，永远。

我不知道流星是怎么接收愿望的，如果像妈妈说的那样类似做笔记，我的愿望大概已经完了。叫日向翔阳的可能不止我一个，那几个概念也可以排列组合出意义完全不一样的句子。如果流星理解成了“影山要在排球上永远赢我”，我真的会被气到从山上跳下去。

到最后，我放弃去想，侧身躺在帐篷里发信息给影山，只说我今晚看到了流星雨，没提我许的愿望。我一定要让他知道，他没和我一块的时候究竟都错过了什么，比如景区的手工糕点，比如路过的奇怪鸟居，比如这场追不上的流星雨。

再比如之后巴西航线上味道绝妙的飞机餐。

佩德罗曾经问过我，为什么不直接留在巴西算了。

“你看，你和这里大家都混得很熟，沙排也打得挺有名的。放弃花了两年才经营出来的一切，跑回日本重新从名不见经传做起，不会觉得很委屈吗？”他说。

在他说这话之前，我还从来没有站在这个角度去看过问题。我摸着下巴仔细分析了一会儿，觉得他说得都非常有道理，只是放在我这个人身上万万行不通。

现在我在巴西，地球上日本的对面，所以我向任何方向迈出一步，不过都是向日本、向那个人靠近了一步。要是再长高一点就好了，要是选中我就好了，要是能一起毕业旅行就好了……我热切期待过的这些事上天生都有那么一点无伤大雅的遗憾，而我的一生就是在热闹地填补这些遗憾，最后比谁都圆满。

可惜这些话好像都没办法和影山说清楚。我偶尔在巴西寄明信片给他，想和他说里约怎样，沙子怎样，但提笔就像忘了日语似的，一个字都写不出来。有什么不能在手机上说，非得漂洋过海辗转几个月才能告诉他呢？我思来想去，最后寄回去的明信片是空的，手机的聊天记录也是空的。

后来，搬来和影山一起住的那天晚上，我在新床上翻来翻去，怎么也没办法睡着。高中合宿的时候大通铺，我就睡在这家伙隔壁，现在我天南地北跑过，兑现了前半生对他发的誓，兜兜转转好几年，结果居然还是睡在这家伙隔壁。就好像这条跑道原本是建在排球上的，我跑完全程，气喘吁吁，没想到最后又回到原点，又碰见他。

类似的念头在我脑子里转，我睡不着，走到客厅，和刚从卧室出来的影山撞上，两个人都一愣。我莫名觉得好笑，故意语气轻佻地问：“你也睡不着？”影山没理我，转身把电视摁开，轻车熟路地调出某场排球比赛的录像。

“要吃点什么吗？”他问我。

“要！”我瘫在沙发上欢呼。

可是这个家空荡荡的，我们翻遍了每个角落，最后只在冰箱里摸出几盒没喝完的牛奶。我很不满，喝完牛奶捏着盒子大声嘬，让空气在吸管里咕噜咕噜地响。影山瞟了我一眼，低头盯住自己咬着的吸管，也试探地嘬了一口。小小的咕噜声从他空了的牛奶盒里传来，怂得像个小便球，乐得我差点把嘴里的牛奶喷出来。

“呆子！笑什么笑！”

影山恼羞成怒，丢下牛奶冲我扑过来。我不屈服，英勇地同他搏斗，从沙发摔到地上，抓着他的胳膊和他一起在地毯上滚来滚去。

白天黑狼打了一场练习赛，很刺激，我的兴奋到现在都还没完全褪掉。我渐渐觉得有些不妙，而影山也很快发现了我的异常。他停下来，捏住我的手腕，气喘吁吁地说：“你不是吧？”我盯着他的眼睛，脸颊绯红，说：“啊，没办法，我就是这样了，真是不好意思。”

影山沉默了，大概觉得自己也有责任。过了一会儿，他从我身上翻下去，别过头，说：“你要不要去洗个冷水澡？”

我不要。“冷静一下就会好了。”我也坐起来，和影山一样背靠沙发。没有预兆的事情太多了，未必件件都要纠正吧。

倒不如说，曾经发生在我人生的大事，桩桩件件都没有征兆。去占球场的时候突然看到了电视上的乌野，赛前拉肚子的时候忽然遇到了影山，在我顺畅地如常度日的时候，这些事情都是这样骤然降临。

一个人因为紧张忍痛跑去厕所，下一秒就在厕所门口遇到一二年后的搭档兼七八年后的室友，回想起来也太离奇，都不像是我自己的故事。我撞了撞影山的胳膊，感慨道：“影山，现在距离我们第一次见面，居然连十年都没有到。”影山倒没什么感慨，说：“反正总会到的。”

然后我们都没说话，中间隔着一段距离坐着，直到电视上的球赛结束。影山站起来准备收拾喝空的牛奶盒，我抿着嘴伸出小腿绊他，又把他拽回来坐下。

影山好像困了，不大高兴地问：“干嘛啊？” 

我并着腿扭扭捏捏地说：“我好像还是冷静不下来。” 

他皱着眉抗拒了一会儿，最后没办法，只好像高中一样给我帮忙。不属于我的手亲密地碰到了我，我渐渐弓起背，没什么意识地向影山的方向栽去，用额头抵住他的额头。

我放空的脑子里忽然想到，以前数学老师在课堂上不止一次说过，对称是极美的。从某个角度来说，我和影山也是对称的吧。我们名字对称，性格对称，现在在球场上的位置也对称……如此推测，我们的关系落在数学老师眼里，大概也称得上是“极美的”。

我继而想到，可能我和影山就是磁铁的两极，最远的时候可以隔着一整个地球，但最后总要毫无间隙碰在一起，就像现在这样。影山在耳边问我，你快到了吗？我哼了一下，没说话，莫名其妙想到他刚才说的那句“反正总会到的。”

反正总会到的。解决完这件事我们就会互相说晚安，然后各自回各自的房间，睡一觉，白天去各自的俱乐部训练，晚上再回到这里，周而复始。第一个十年会到，然后就是第二个，再有第三个、第四个。未来的某一天，影山可能会从这里搬出去，有爱人，有家庭，像桑塔纳一样，因为快要当爸爸所以格外有干劲。

我的思绪到此停了，因为没办法继续想象。光是想到影山和女孩子牵手的画面就足够让我觉得恶心和胃痛。

开春的时候，黑狼放了年假，比阿德勒稍微早上几天，所以我也比影山先一步回了宫城。妈妈很想我，但表达的方式却是问我有没有喜欢的女孩子，打算什么时候结婚，每句话都藏着“我这边认识一个姑娘如何如何”这样让人提心吊胆的隐藏后续。我装作听不懂，哄她说自己坐车回来累了，躲进小时候的房间发信息给影山，说：“靠，我居然也到这个年纪了吗？”

更让我感到不适的是，妈妈告诉我，夏今年年初新交了男朋友。

她现在在乌野上学，打女排，留着刚好能扎两个揪的头发，做事风风火火。放学回家，她像小时候一样扯开我房间的推门，大嗓门地喊着：“哥哥你回来啦！”我一下子把她拖进来，恶魔低语般问：“那小子叫什么？几年级？什么社团的？”

“又不干哥哥的事！”她瞪着我，脸颊红红。

我一瞬间涌出许多宝贝被盗的心痛感，想来想去没什么道理可骂她，只能捏着她的脸说：“我上高中的时候可没有谈恋爱！”

“那是因为哥哥都和飞雄呆在一起吧。”她大声说。

我一愣，有瞬间觉得夏的话一点没错。除了接吻和上床，我和影山之间，好像的确和别的情侣没有什么不同。我们一起住，一起做饭，一起洗澡，之前甚至特地去办了一张共用的银行卡，专门用来缴水电费和存钱买基金。

夏从我的钳制里挣开，瞪了我一眼，接着就跑出房间又去玄关换鞋，似乎是要出去。我看到她的辫子精心地扎着发绳，颜色是她从前最讨厌的纯正艳红。她把那团红色大方地露出来，从我们家门口匆匆跑过，和当年欢天喜拎着儿童款袋子冲出家门找影山私下练习的我一模一样。

不急，恋爱的事可以再放一放。能找到一个人分享一生的兴趣已经很幸运了，我挺满足，所以暂时没有打算在情感方面许愿更多。

我甚至觉得我这一辈子可能都是这样，被排球紧紧缠住，到八十岁也和影山在老年体育馆里打软式排球。从前我和他是队友，现在我和他是室友，到八十岁的时候，我们可能又会给这段关系换了个新名字，或许是喝清酒的酒友，或许是住在同个病房的病友。我可以想一万种我们到八十岁时气急败坏互相辱骂的样子，这可比影山和女孩子牵手好想象多了。

隔了一天，我带上礼物去看乌养教练，年长的那位。

老人家气色很好，骂起人来和以前一样精神抖擞。他和我聊了一会儿，说到另个乌养教练在准备结婚，接着就很自然地开始问我有没有成家，有没有交女朋友。没想到来这里也逃不开这个问题，我噎了一下，偷偷想，影山已经拿我做了那么多次挡箭牌，现在要他还一次，应该也不算过分吧。

于是我清了清嗓，说：“现在是有一个同居对象。”

乌养教练满意地点点头，没有继续追问下去。

我们聊了一会儿，临走的时候，我在玄关穿鞋，总觉得心里某处长着一个捋不顺的结。我犹豫再三，最后还是回头看向教练，小心地问：“您说，遇到了一生的敌人，要怎么对待比较好？”

乌养教练顿了一下。“你是在说影山吗？”他反问我。

我不知道他这句是指之前我说的同居对象，还是我现在在问的一生的敌人，但无论他问的是哪个，答案都是一样的。我点点头，乌养教练却没继续说下去。他高深莫测地对我笑，像从前那样抬腿猛踢我的屁股，让我赶紧骑车回家。

回家路上，妈妈打了个电话过来，说夏今天要带回家的东西有点多，让我去乌野接夏。高中放学的时间还早，我骑着单车慢悠悠地晃到乌野门口，看到我的母校门口樱花盛放，一切都和从前一样。

我趴在车把手上，接了一朵落下的花瓣，歪着头观察了一会儿，又随手丢掉。头顶这团轻轻暖暖的粉色看得我有点困，我打了个哈欠，扭头猛地发现影山正站在校门的另一边。他有点吃惊地望着我，身上穿着便服，手里拎着水果，脚上套的凉鞋还是上个周末我们出门买的同款。

我不知道当年那颗流星到底是怎么接收愿望的，但单从此刻的结果看，它的理解大概没错。我忍不住笑了起来。看来我之前那个磁铁的猜测也是正确的。

影山也跟着我笑起来，好像我脸上写着什么连他都能搞懂的搞笑梗。我之前说什么来着？“只能让一个人笑并不能算是搞笑大师”？现在我要改主意了。我宣布影山就是我在这世上异父异母的兄弟，我们的笑永远绑在一起，等一百年后我死了，葬下土地，他的名字也必须要粗体大写刻在我的墓碑上。

影山招手让我过去，于是我踩着单车划到他身边，慢吞吞地挪动屁股把自己移到后座上。主车座空了出来，他毫不客气地扶住车把在上面坐下，还把手里那袋水果丢进我的车筐里放着，扭头问我是不是在等夏放学。

我说是。

哦。影山点点头，转回去望向校门口，说，那我和你一起等吧。

有朵新死掉的樱花飘下来，落在影山肩头。我把它捏下来握在手心，忽然很想告诉他，夏说我交不到女朋友都是因为你。

但我到底还是空着了。

==========FIN==========


End file.
